Pain Killer
by IntriguePrincess0621
Summary: Rebecca has just turned 18 and is having trouble coping with her new and uncontrollable affections toward her nextdoor neighbor Shane. M for later chapters. Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have a tiny confession, while I love Daryl... he was not my first Walking Dead crush. I will always be team Shane. I know, I know he was a jerk (to say the least) but he was just SO pretty. So this is my Shane/OC fic set to Three Days Grace "Pain Killer". I will be updating the other stories soon, I just heard this song this morning and took it as a sign that this needed to get outta my head. Rated M for Strong Language and Sexual Situations (Please, if you are offended by such, please don't read)

I knew it was him before his flipped on his blue and red lights. I rolled my eyes and scoffed loudly. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me!_ He turned his spot light on me and that just made me even more ticked off. "What Walsh?!"

I heard him get out of his cruiser and I could feel him grin. "Rebecca, fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the bullshit, I'm not doing anything illegal." I snapped. "What do you want?"

"Hey!" He barked. "You need to check your attitude young lady." He finally emerged into view and sure as shit he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You know damn well you're not supposed to be out here this late. You're father is gonna be pissed."

I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my head. "I'm an adult Walsh, the silly curfew doesn't apply to me anymore and just because your my next door neighbor doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do either."

I barely caught him lick him bottom lip and raise an eyebrow. "We both know you're birthday isn't until tomorrow Becca, bare minimum midnight. So technically..."

"You're joking, right? You're gonna take me in on a technicality?! You're a real prick, you know that Walsh?!" I growled.

He glared at me and I knew I had gone just a bit too far. "Turn and face away from the car Becca,"

"What!" I whined. "Shane, I'm sorry..."

"Oh now it's 'Shane, I'm Sorry...' Turn and face away from the cruiser, Becca. Do it now!" He said firmly. "Hands on top of your head and interlace your fingers."

 _Damn it._ I sighed spun around away from the cruiser and placed my hand on the back of my head. Sadly, this wasn't the first time I had been arrested, I knew the drill. "Am I waiting before or after you handcuff me to thank you for ruining my evening?"

"You ruined your own evening Rebecca. You and that damn mouth of yours." He said reaching for my left hand and roughly twisting it back and down behind my back.

"My mouth has gotten me out of plenty of trouble..."I whispered.

"What was that?" He snapped.

I blushed instantly, I didn't think he could hear me. Maybe Shane was right, maybe I just needed to calm down. But as I looked over my shoulder at him, something flashed in his eyes, something there and gone so quick I almost missed it. A primal look that I had never experienced before. My smug mood fled, and I reverted back to my respectful demeanor as he finished cuffing me.

Something had changed in that instant and I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready to accept it, but I wanted Shane... and that terrified me.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane pulled up to my house just before midnight and killed the engine with a sigh. I sat in the front still handcuffed, staring at my feet, anywhere but his eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered again.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Becca, you're a smart and beautiful young lady. We should not being running into each other like this."

I felt my cheeks blush when he called me beautiful, which mad me even more freaked out by my sudden racing pulse. "Thanks." I muttered. "Are you gonna let me out of these cuffs now or are we taking this party back to your place?" Apparently my smart ass mouth was braver than my pounding heart. I silently cursed myself for saying something like that and inwardly flinched waiting for her reaction.

He glared at me, I didn't have to look up to feel that and he got out of the car without a word. _Well now you've done it, idiot._ He came around and opened up the passenger side door and made a little whistling noise that I assumed was a signal for me to get the hell out of his cruiser. I slid out and looked up at him with a little grin. He continued to glare but shook his head and I thought I saw a little grin. "Turn around."

I complied and faced away from him, stretching my fingers slightly. He silently uncuffed me and turned me around with his finger in my face. "Don't let me catch you out this late at night, adult or not..." He paused and checked his watch and smiled. "Well look at that, Happy Birthday Becca." He whispered and leaned down and brushed his lips against my cheek.

I blushed and slowly side stepped away. "Th-thanks for the ride home."

His head followed me as I walked towards my house. "I arrested you and then brought you home."

I chuckled for some stupid reason. "Well...we should do this again sometime."

He tilted his head and gave me a smoky look. "Yeah, I'm gonna pass."

"Mmm shucks, well this is me..." I said having backed up almost to my front porch.

He was now leaning up against his cruiser smiling wickedly. "And that's me, in case you need anything." He tilted his head to my left at his house.

"Yep, I will take that into consideration." I turned and smiled. "Have a good night Shane."

"Have a good night Becca," He said. My hand was almost on the door when he called to me from his car. "I was thinking, since it's your birthday and all... you think you're dad will let me take you out for coffee in the morning?"

I beamed for a second, but regained my composure and turned to look at him. "I'm an adult Shane... I don't need to ask my father for permission. That being said, I feel it is the least you can do to for arresting me..."

"But I brought you home...so that's gotta count for something." He grinned.

I smiled. "Yes, I'll have coffee with you." I blurted out before he could speak logically again.

"Great, I'll come by after I clock out. Around eight OK?"

I fought another cheesy smile. "Sounds good." I waved quickly and dipped into the house, quietly closing the front door behind me. I sighed heavily and pressed my back to the door. As I slid down the door to a seated position I was suddenly aware I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad had been gone for over three weeks now and something inside me doubted her would come back home now, even if it was my birthday. Shane didn't need to know right now, I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Hell, I had done it since mom died three years ago. I took another deep breath and took a second to listen to the silence that filled my house.

Though I was alone at such a delicate age, I found myself grateful for it. I was grateful my father owed no money on this house, grateful that all our bill were on automatic payments, and grateful for the privacy. Aside from Shane next door, none of my other neighbors paid me any mind, I could come and go as I saw fit. I did wonder if now, with whatever this was between Shane and I, how long I could hide that face I was essentially an orphan.

I banished the idea of this coffee "date" being anything more than just a gift from a neighbor and headed upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. What on earth was wrong with me, I had been a legal adult for less than an hour and I definitely didn't need to get anyone outside this madhouse involved, especially the police. I shook my head and for the first time all night, my head was clear and my thoughts were focused.

Morning came as it had the uncanny tendency to do every morning without fail and I was still happily alone. I had about twenty minutes before Shane said that he would be heading over to collect me so I could spare a few extra minutes in making sure my outfit was "grown up" enough to show him that I meant what I said last night. I choose a dark blue sundress as opposed to my cut off shorts and a tank top, I even had time to put a few loose curls into my long dark brown hair. I certainly looked like an adult and at the end of the day I assumed that's all that really mattered.

A knock a the door alerted me to that fact Shane was a few minutes early and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a tiny bit excited about seeing him, even if it was just as friends. I bounced down the stairs and happily opened the door. "Good Morning Sh...Officer Grimes..." I stammered realizing that was definitely not Shane, instead his partner Rick Grimes stood at my door and he didn't look to happy to be doing so. "C-Can I help you?"

"Becca, it's about your dad. Can I come in?"

I opened my mouth to speak but then I saw Shane pull up and run up in a hurry at the sight of Rick's cruiser. So much for my coffee date or any privacy for that matter. I just sighed and nodded and motioned for them both to come in.

My father's body had been found off the coast of Florida, he made it father than I thought. He was always in some sort of trouble which would explain why we could afford this house without him actually having a job. Now apparently, someone had caught up to him and showed him their displeasure and there was a small chance they might be after me next. I zoned in and out of Rick explaining my options to me, I knew I only had a couple. Either I moved up to Montana with my Grandmother and her fifteen cats or I could stay here and get custody of the house. With every passing word I could feel my so called "freedom" slipping further and further away. I knew Rick and he wasn't going to allow a 'young lady like myself' to stay here alone.

"Officer Grimes, I can assure you that I am perfectly capable in looking after myself."

He smiled that dad smile that basically translated into 'Oh that's cute, you think your an adult but really you just a helpless child'. "I know you're technically an adult now Becca," See told you. "But I just don't feel comfortable with you staying in this house alone. You could come and stay with Lori and I..."

"Hmm... I'm gonna pass. I'm pretty sure your wife hates me still Officer Grimes. You know... the whole accidentally scratched her car thing."

"That was three years ago, she's completely over that."

"I can tell my all the friendly looks she gives me everytime, I'm in town." I forced a smile. "Look Officer Grimes..."

"You can call me Rick, Becca. I have to remember your not a child and go on, I'm listening." Rick nodded.

Wow. Okay well that was unexpected. Better run with this lead while I can. "Shane is right next door, He can check on me anytime he wants."

"Or she can call me if she needs anything." Shane added on. The first time he spoke since entering the house. He was back on 'officer mode' and to be honest, It made missed whatever shane I got a glimpse of last night.

"See," I smiled and got to my feet. "I'm fine Rick. Shane is right next door or a simple phone call away if I need him." I turned and flashed a tiny smirk at Shane who ignored me entirely. Why was I so excited about him again?

I shrugged it off and after a few more minutes of insisting my capability of looking after myself, Rick and Shane finally headed out on to my front porch and again insisting after another minute, Rick finally left. Shane turned and headed off across the lawn towards his house. Wow really? Not even so much as a 'I'm sorry about you dad'. "Ok bye! See you later!" I said as loudly and as bitterly as I could.

Shane stopped and turned around to face me. "Oh I'm gonna be back."

"Why?" I snapped. "I told you and Rick already, I don't need a babysitter."

He smirked and took a few steps back towards me and stopped just at the bottom of the porch steps. "Look, I have been up all night thinking about you, so I am going to go home, shower and change into some clean clothes and come back over here just so I can have you tear them off." He said without missing a beat.

I blinked a few times before saying. "W-what? I beg your..."

"Yeah, there's probably gonna be a lot of that going on." He said with a wink and turned on his heel and headed back off towards his house. "You're killing me in that dress by the way." He called over his shoulder.

Well that escalated quickly...wait...what in the ACTUAL FUCK just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Ladies and Gents, I hope everyone's weekend went well. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter... it is kinda why the M rating is in place, but it won't be too bad promise. But again, if this offends you than please wait until later this after noon for the new chapter. Love ya ~K

He was gone and back before I could even wrap my head around what he had said. Was he joking? Surely his was joking. This couldn't possibly be happening right now. I stared at him intently as a sat across from me at the kitchen table eating some breakfast that I had made. He made no attempt at explaining or repeating the previous statements, instead he spoke fondly of my father, the weather and my cooking.

Clearly, I must have made the whole thing up in my head. That or he was paying a very confusing game with me and I don't like games that don't have clear rules or objectives. I finally smiled at one of his statements and bit into a slice of toast from my plate.

He swallowed his bite and set his fork down. "So are we going to go upstairs or not."

He said it calmly and so surely that it caused my to spit out my toast. He let out a little chuckled and I stared at him with probably the stupidest look on my face. "Why do you keep saying stuff like that?!"

"Like what?"

I glared. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Shane." I pointed my fork at him. "I am a lady sir and will be spoken to as such..."

"Mmhmm... again, I arrested you. So what exactly does that say towards your character?"

I scoffed. "I...well... that isn't the point. The point is...You are a police officer and are supposed to...to" I struggled to remain focused as he got to his feet. "I am VERY confused!" I said softly.

He smiled and placed a hand on my cheek, I was hoping he couldn't feel my entire body tremble beneath his touch. He gently turned my head to face him and what happened next, I still don't understand why I did it. One second I was sitting at my kitchen table the next, I was standing on tip toe pressing my lips to his. Waves of heat rolled from his body like a mid summer day into mine, every inch of my skin touching his felt like it was on fire.

He ran his right hand down my shoulder, along the curve of my hip and very quickly lifted my left leg up to almost his hip. In one fluid movement he had lifted me up on the corner of the kitchen table and pressed himself against me. This instant I felt him in between my legs I lost it. I buried my head against his neck and let out a tiny scream. My breath came out in short and soft pants and my body shivered and tensed against him as he pulled me even closer.

After a good long moment, my heartbeat slowed a little and let out a ragged sigh. I felt a chuckle escape his lips and I couldn't help but mimic the sound, even though my head was spinning. His placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck and whispered. "Are you OK?"

I laughed a little louder. "Um...yeah, I'm fine...that was...wow"

"I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet."

"I would hope not." I said and pulled myself back to look into his eyes. "I just...don't understand...why..."

His eyes studied my face for a few seconds before he kissed my forehead. "It's complicated."

I raised an eyebrow. "Complicated?"

Her smiled. "I want you to know right now, you are a beautiful woman and don't think for a second I haven't noticed." He licked his lips before continuing. "You've gone through a lot and I just thought..."

"You thought you could take advantage of a emotionally vulnerable young woman, who just lost her father. Fucking classy." I said half teasing, yet half serious. Was that all this was? A pity fuck? "I have a bit of a track record with the men in my life using me for a lot less worthy causes."

His lips were on mine again, gently and slowly. When he pulled back, it was only so he could whisper, "Then I'll just have to make it worth it won't I."

Part of me was offended, like...who the hell does Shane think he is or who exactly he thought I was. But the other part of me decided, well fuck it. It's just sex, I held no expectation of us doing anything beyond this. As sad as it sounded, I was used to being alone and I had no intention of changing that with my next-door neighbor. Instead, it would be something that I felt we both needed in that exact moment. Funny how that plan rarely ever fucking works out for both parties involved.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Good Morning guys and girls, hope you enjoy the update ~K

The next couple of days was a blur of long steamy nights and even longer mornings waiting for him to come back from his new day shift. It was odd, we weren't together TOGETHER but as each day passed I became more like a house wife than I ever intended. I cooked dinner for us every night and paced anxiously around the living room for him to return safely. It was during one of these ridiculous pacing sessions when a sound in my backyard drew my attention away from the front door.

I peeked around the hallway that had a clear view of the back door and saw nothing out of the ordinary. So I shrugged it off and was about to head into the kitchen to double check dinner which was still cooking in the oven when I heard the sound again. A shuffling noise coming from somewhere out back. I let out an annoyed sigh, it was probably that damn racoon again. If he tore through one of my garbage bags again, I was gonna be pissed. But as I walked down the hall towards the back door a shadow cast by someone filled blind covered window in the door. I froze as it got bigger and more defined, meaning the were almost to the back door. It didn't look like Shane or anyone else I knew for that matter and then it hit me. The people who killed my father...may have just found me.

I covered my mouth to prevent a scream and quickly ducked into my hallway closet, pressing myself as close to the corner behind the coats as possible. My heart beat drummed loudly in my ear, making it difficult to hear properly. But I know I heard my backdoor cracking and splintering as the unknown person kicked it in. I could hear a few heavy footsteps going down the hall but the rest was drown out. I fought back tears as I wondered who they were and how much longer it would be before they found me and murdered me too. My thoughts suddenly snapped to Shane, who would be here any moment. I knew he would've stopped by his house and dropped off his weapon, meaning if he walked in here without a weapon... my stomach turned at the very thought.

I smelled smoke before the smoke detector did, I knew my dinner was either burnt or on fire. I never claimed to be a good cook but that seemed to be my saving grace today. The loud alarm screamed relentlessly and I assumed that sound alone would cause any intruder to flee. My heart was still pounding so loud and now with the alarm going off I almost didn't hear Shane bellowing my name.

"Shane!" I screamed and tore open the closet door. I found him at the front door which was now also broken down. He rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms and hurried out the back door. He paused when he realized it was broken down but decided until we were safely away from the house to ask me what had happened. The kitchen windows exploded from the fire that erupted and I knew there was no way that was from a burnt pot roast. Someone had tried to kill me.

"Are you okay?!" He asked cupping my face in his hands.

I nodded and let out a little sob. "There was someone in my house...SHANE!" I started and then screamed as he tore off back into the house. What an idiot! "Shane!" I shouted for him. I could hear distant sirens, Shane must have called. Rick appeared around the side of the house and I watched relief wash over his face when his saw me sitting on the grass. "Shane ran back in there!"

Rick didn't even hesitate, as the firefighters and the EMT's rounded the corner of the house he took off to the backdoor. I watched as a few firefighters tried to stop him but he pushed through them with little trouble. The paramedics turned their attention to me, I tried to wave them off but the insisted I needed to be placed on oxygen. I barely heard the questions they asked me, my focus was on the back door as thick black smoke billowed from it.

Thankfully both Shane and Rick stumbled out a short while later coughing and a little disoriented but alive. Shane explained that he went back in to see if the suspect was still inside, but found no one. He and Rick received very little medical treatment as the firefighters continued to battle the blaze that now devoured my home. I watched as everything I was knew disappear in front of my very eyes and part of me was mad. Angry that my father was to blame for this, if he had given a shit about me he would've never gotten himself into such a mess that now threatened my life. And yet...I was sad and terrified. What were these people capable of doing next?

Once the paramedics cleared us, Shane and Rick hurried me over to Shane's' house. Shane insisted that Rick didn't bombard me with questions until tomorrow and Rick respectfully agreed. He left not too long after and now I was alone with Shane. I had to fight the urge to run into his arms while Rick had been there but with him gone I flung my arms around his neck and let out a gentle sob.

"What were you thinking?!" I demanded. "You could've gotten yourself killed..." Shane hugged me tighter and kissed me in response. It was not the excuse or answer I was looking from him but right now, all I wanted was him. The sex had become a drug, a pain killer if you will and I needed another dose. I leaned back out his kiss and whispered softly. "Take me to bed Shane."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys and gals, I am in a fantastic mood (knock on wood one of my members don't bring me down today, but even if I get a grumpy person... I am on top of the world right now :D ) Let's get into this chapter.

I awoke sometime before three in the morning when I reached for Shane who had been laying beside me. But when I didn't find him by my side, I propped myself up on one arm and looked around sleepily for him. He was no where to be seen so I got up, streched, and threw on one of his shirts and headed out into his hallway. I noticed the diningroom light on downstairs and could hear his voice. I silently hopped that he didn't have to go on a late night call or something far worse. Quietly I headed down the stairs and paused just before the diningroom to do a little easedropping. He sounded mad.

"...No, you don't understand. You came this close to fucking everything up..."

"Shane." I whispered walking into view.

He turned around and rubbed his head with a smile. He hung up his cell phone and tossed it on the table. "Hey...I'm sorry I woke you."

I smiled. "You didn't, I just woke up and you weren't there..."

He closed the distance between us and kissed me gently. "I'm right here." He said before kissing the tip of my nose.

I giggled and tok a step back. "Well, since we're up, I might as well make us some breakfast. You can finish your phone call if you need to."

"No, It's nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing." I said over my shoulder as I headed to the kitchen. "Is everything ok?"

Shane took a seat at the kitchen table and let out a sigh. "Just... work stuff."

I nodded. "Well, at least it's your day off." I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard to start making the pancakes. "I can get out of your hair today if you wanna just stay here and relax."

I could feel him grin again and I couldn't help but smile. "I definetly don't mind you being in my hair."

"Yes well, I need to go get some new clothes. I can't go around wearing nothing but your shirts and my jeans that smell like burnt house." I spun around and pointed my finger at him. "Shut up." He closed his mouth and chuckled.

"Fine, but I'm dropping you off."

"No you're not." I sang. "I can walk to the mall just fine. Plus, I need the air. Now hush and hand me the blueberries for these pancakes."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

...

Later that morning I set off down the street to the mall. It was a decent walk, but I relished in the fresh air and the solitude. Don't get me wrong, I loved being with Shane and whatever _this_ was, it was a nice distraction from how shitty my life was going. But I also loved the alone time, it was what I was used to and it made me feel like...me.

Thankfully the mall wasn't packed and I made my way to my favorite store with little trouble. I picked up a couple new jeans and shirts that suited my style and even picked up a set of black lacey undergarments for later.

"Becca?" A voice said from behind me.

I gasped and spun around to see Lori, Rick's wife and their son Carl. "Oh, H-Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Mom is getting me new school clothes." Carl sighed, that kid was growing like a weed. He must be a least six inches taller than last I saw him. "What are those?"

I looked down at the black thongs in my hand and blushed shoving it behind my back. "Um... nothing." I sighed. "So, Mrs. Grimes, how are you?"

Sh estared at me for a second with that 'MOM' look. "I'm doing well, Rick told me what happened with your dad, I meant to stop by and check on you..."

"Oh, no need to trouble yourself." I assured her.

"And you're house..."

"I'm ok, but the house not so much."

She nodded. "And I heard you were staying with Shane?"

I nodded and made a nosie of agreement before saying. "Yep, he's pretty awesome for letting me stay there with him."

"And you think that's...the best for both of you?" Lori asked tilting her head a little bit.

I looked around curiously. "I...don't know why it wouldn't. He's just helping me out with a place to stay until my grandmother makes room for me in Montana." I lied.

"Hm." She said before smiling. "Well it's great to see you again, Becca."

I forced a smile. "It's always a pleasure running into you Mrs. Grimes. Bye Carl."

Carl looked at his mother and then to me. "We're going to the food court, Becca. Wanna come?"

"I couldn't possibly, I gotta get back home and..."

Lori raised an eyebrow. "Actually, that sounds like a perfect. It'll be my treat and afterwards I can drive you back to Shane's."

I inwardly screamed at the top of my lungs but what could I do? "I couldn't possibly."

"I insist." She said.

"Perfect." I said slowly. Damn it, this is NOT how I wanted my day to go.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Good Morning my loves, thanks for stopping by and reading. I will be updating "Building A Home" later this morning and I hope you'll take a second to check it out and leave a review if you wanna. You remember that M rating... well this is where that comes into play. Seriously, if you aren't comfortable reading that sort of thing, please skip on over to my other stories.

Lunch was awkward. The drive back to Shane's was awkward. Pulling up and seeing Shane talking to some shady guy and watching as said shady man walk off as we approached was even more awkward. Shane looked at me for a second and then smiled to Lori. "Afternoon Lori."

"Shane." Lori nodded.

"What's up, Carl?" He shouted to Carl.

Carl smiled and waved from the car. "Hi Shane!"

Shane turned his attention back to me and I smiled weakly. "Lori and Carl took me to lunch."

"Well that was awful sweet of 'em. I was just getting ready to come grab you..." He started before Lori inturrupted.

"What are you doing Shane?"

"Excuse me?"

Lori glared at him. "I did not stutter Shane, I asked you what you think you're doing with Becca?"

He glaced over at me and I quickly shook my head to silently tell him 'I didn't tell her anything.' "I don't know what you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Shane." She snapped so furiously it made me jump slightly.

"Lori..." I said softly.

"Hush." She growled.

Oh hell no. She did not just hush me. "Listen, I don't know what you think is going on between Shane and I, but I can assure you it's nothing." I barked. Shane and Lori turned their heads and stared at me. "Besides, even if there was...I don't think any of that is your god damn business!"

"Becca..." Shane warned.

"No, doesn't she have her own life to sort out?!" I was literally seeing red and didn't care what happened next.

Lori glared at me. "Excuse me, young lady?"

I glared right back at her. "Did I stutter Lori?"

Shane stepped in between us before either of us could get in each others face. "Go inside..."

"No, I wanna hear what else she has to say!" Lori screamed.

"Mom?!" Carl came sprinting out of the car towards us but was stopped by Lori's hand going up.

"What the matter Lori, scared I'll beat your stuck up ass in front of your kid?" I snapped.

"Becca...GO INSIDE!" Shane shouted. "NOW!"

The red faded slightly and I realized...I had gone too far. I took a step back and took a last look at everyone before taking off into Shane's house. I slammed the door behind me with a frustrated scream. I had messed up...bad and I wasn't sure if there was any 'going back' to this.

It was another half hour before Shane finally came inside and found me sitting on the living room couch with me knees curled up to my chest. I heard him sigh and looked up with tears threatening to fall from my eyes at a moments notice.

"You don't know what you've done..." Shane started.

"I called my Grandma," I said. "I'm leaving for Montana in the morning."

"What..."

"I'm toxic Shane, I ruin everything I come into contact with." I sighed. "I love you." With those words the tears I had been fighting so hard to fight back rolled down my cheeks. I hadn't realized it until I said it out loud. But it made all the sense in the world. It looked like it surprised him too and I feared that despite my efforts to keep him, he was pulling away from me. "I'll get my stuff packed." I said getting to my feet and pushed past him.

But just before I could turn the corner to head up stairs he grabbed my arm and in an instant had me pushed up against the wall, his lips covering mine. This...kiss was different. My knees began to turn to jelly beneath me, so I wrapped my arms around his neck for support in case they gave out entirely. His hands ran down the curve of my hips and pulled at the bottom of my shirt. We broke apart for air and that's when her pulled my shirt up and over my head. He tossed it aside quickly and returned his hands to my skin.

Something broke inside me, maybe it was my patience or it was the wall I had built up around my heart, what ever it was I snapped. I pushed him back and yanked his shirt over his head and made quick work of his belt. I shimmied out of my jeans and gave him almost no time before I lept into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He recovered just as quick though and adjusted himself to take me. When he did it was like it was my first time, the feeling of being one with him was almost overwhelming. Not so gently he slammed be back up against the wall pushing himself ever deeper.

I moaned his name and he responded by kissing me deeply. "I love you too." He whispered.

I think I would remember that most. The fact he said that meant everything was different and nothing, not my past mistakes or future ones... would ever be the same.


End file.
